


Kenophobia

by TheVesselFamily



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A fear of voids or dark spaces, Idea - Freeform, Kenophobia, M/M, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVesselFamily/pseuds/TheVesselFamily
Summary: Jeremy clasped his hands over his ears, humming to himself, trying to fill the void of silence left there by the lack of sunlight. His eyes dart around, searching for some sort of light, or assurance.Kenophobia; A fear of voids or empty spaces.(Kenophobia headcanon)





	Kenophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMcBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMcBunny/gifts).



> I'm projecting I'm sorry.  
> Every phobia mentioned in this story is one I've given intense research on.

 Jeremy clasped his hands over his ears, humming to himself, trying to fill the void of silence left there by the lack of sunlight. His eyes dart around, searching for some sort of light, or assurance. 

 He sobs, unable to continue humming, he stands. He was sitting in his door frame, afraid to enter the vast darkness of his hallway. He lent against the frame, willing the sun to rise.

 He looked back at his alarm clock, 4:30. Maybe he should wake his dad. No, that'd be rude. His pills, he needs his pills. 

 Problem; the bathroom was at the end of the hall. The dark, void of the hall. The empty, dark hall were anything could be. Spiders, Arachnophobia, bugs, Entomophobia, the dark, Nyctophobia.

 Nothing, Kenophobia.

 He grabbed his phone, squinting slightly when the bright screen turned on, showing his back screen of a selfie Michael took after stealing his phone. Jeremy melted, he felt so safe at the mere thought of seeing Michael, he quickly turned on his phone's flashlight, and made his way to the void.

 He shook as he wandered to the barren hallway, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard something. Maybe a creak of a door. He didn't have time to think of the possibilities, because immediately his thoughts were overtaken with screeching, blaring voices, screaming, "RUN." 

 Alarms went off fast, he took off, racing toward the bathroom. He swung open the door, heart dropping when he was met with darkness. Nothing. A void, full of black absence and fear. 

 He reached over, pounding the wall with his palm, trying to find the the light switch. As soon as he found it, he stepped inside hastily, slamming the door shut in short order, sliding down the side to catch his breath.

 He opened the cabinet just above the mirror, and grabbed his pills on the bottom shelve. He shook the bottle a bit, watching too many pills fall into his hand, he kept two as he poured the extra back into their container.

 He took them quickly, the proceeded to slide off his clothes and start the shower.

 He took his time in the shower, making sure enough time would pass for the sun to come out. He stopped the water when he heard the alarm on his phone go off, his usual alarm to wake up. 6:30.

 He entered the dining room and walked toward the fridge. He felt eyes on him. Ophthalmophobia.

 "Uh, hey, Jeremy." Evan smiled at him. Evan and Jeremy were never that close, they were step brothers now, and Jeremy completely forgot he was right next to the bathroom.

 "H-hey Ev." Jeremy fidgeted with his shirt. 

 "What were you doing up so early?" Evan asked, Jeremy physically relaxed, Evan was probably the one making the noise he heard on his fearful journey down the void called his hallway.

"D-did I-I wake y-you?" Jeremy stuttered, "s-sorry, I- uh, I cou-couldn't sleep l-last night, so I deci-decided t-to get up early."

 His dad looked up at this, "did you have a nightmare? Jeremy, you know you can wake me."

"Th-thanks dad, b-but it wa-wasn't th-that bad." Jeremy smiled, feeling his chest warm at his fathers concern. 

 After the SQUIP, Jeremy felt rotten. Like a corpse left to dry in the heat of the summertime sun, he was empty, just like everything he feared. The SQUIP demanded he get over his phobias, and forced him to stand in dark, empty rooms. 

 Jeremy actually _liked_ these moments. His rapidly screeching thoughts actually overpowered the SQUIP, and he had enough after it would shock him. 

 Needless to say, the awful expirence of standing in the middle of a dark infested room didn't clear his head. Now he has another thing to worry about, the SQUIP screaming at him in a dark room. 

 He'd never set foot into another dark room, ever.

 He put his shoes on, shuffling around before finally sitting down to do it in an easier way. He grabbed his bag, and sat down on the hulking machine that guilted them into working out, waiting for Michael.

 He practically jumped out of his cardigan when he heard Michael's knock, Ligyrophobia. 

 He scrambled up, almost tripping as he grabbed the knob. He looked up at the beaming Michael, smiled, and turned around to bid farewell to his dad, Heidi, and Evan.

 As soon as they sat comfortably in Michael's PT Cruiser, (not before Jeremy made fun of it, _who drives a PT Cruiser?)_ Jeremy went off on his usual tyrant. "O-okay, like, g-get this, _dolls_ , I didn't even think of d-dolls! Need-needless to s-say, when I have chil-children, I am _not_ letting my sp-spouse g-get them a d-doll."

 Michael smiled, chuckling and shaking his head as he shuffled through his phone, looking for something to clear the silence.

 "What would that fear even be called?" Jeremy asked, looking at his hands, thinking.

 Michael set up an Elvis song. "Pediophobia." Michael said, settling into his car seat. He took out his pen and paper, looking for a place to put the new-found phobia.

 He's made it a point to know every one of Jeremy's phobias, to help him stay away, and potentially get over his fears. He made a list of a few before, when they were twelve, but he revised it so it was more organized, with short, light lines for him to write down. He wrote Pediophobia down, just underneath Nosocomephobia, which Jeremy and he found out about after the "SQUIPcident."

Michael skimmed over the long, one-and-half pages list, sighing. He looked over at Jeremy, who was mouthing along to the words of his song, leaning against the car door. His hand was on the middle compartment, to which Michael took advantage. He reached out his hand, placing it gently on Jeremy's. He felt him jump, looking quickly to Michael's hand, which was covering his own. Haphehobia. He smiled quickly, relaxing into the touch as Michael leaned over and kissed him.

 He felt safe with Michael, and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Kenophobia- the fear of voids or empty spaces.  
> Arachnophobia- the fear of spiders  
> Entomophobia- the fear of bugs  
> Nyctophobia (also called Scotophobia, Lygophobia, or Achluophobia)- the fear of the dark (in Jeremy's case, severe)  
> Ophthalmophobia- the fear of being stared at.  
> Ligyrophobia- the fear of loud noises.  
> Pediophobia- the fear of dolls  
> Nosecomephobia- the fear of hospitals  
> Haphephobia- the fear of touch (in Jeremy's case, he doesn't show all of the symptoms towards Michael, bc Mike is his safe space <3 lmao)  
> Woot  
> This is a draft idea for a bigger story maybe??? It's not betad sorry lmao  
> Oh and remember to be quick to use your mind instead of your mouth in bed byeeeeeee


End file.
